Przemek vs. Loki cz. 3
Cmentarz technologii Nastał zmrok a Przemek wraz ze Smąriuszem siedzieli na lufie sowieckiego T-34. - Powiesz mi czemu właściwie zniszczyliśmy moją imprezę urodzinową?- spytał Smąriusz - Wybacz mi to przyjacielu.- powiedział Przemek- Sęk w tym że Ansgar, znaczy Loki umie wykryć coś co się nazywa "złem duszy". Wiesz, ile razy ktoś kogoś zranił, zabił itp. - Zgaduje że cię prześwietlił? Zwykle to ty tak robisz. Jakie to uczucie? - Denerwujące. - Powiedz mi, jak dużo grzechów masz na sumieniu? - Pamiętasz moje opowieści z czasów najazdu Mongołów, Krzyżaków, Rzezi Ormian i II wojny światowej? To nie jest nawet połowa. Ani nawet połowa połowy. Może połowa, połowy połowy. - No i? Jesteś świadomy swoich grzechów, co za różnica że wie o nich jeszcze jakiś glaniasz? - Żadna. Ale on może powiedzieć o nich innym w CreepyTown. Może część mieszkańców mu nie uwierzy, ale wtedy Renzan może powiedzieć o tym jak szantażowałem go życiem Salai. Hajsik może powiedzieć, że jej groziłem. Przestaną mi ufać, a jeśli mam zapobiec Apokalipsie potrzebuje ich. - Na pewno chodzi tylko o to? Przywiązałeś się do tych ludzi z CreepyTown. Może po prostu boisz się że cię odrzucą? - To jakbyś sugerował że mam sumienie. - Może sugeruje. Potem nastała cisza i obydwoje przypatrywali się niebu. Jak z ciemno niebieskiego robi się fioletowe, by potem zrobić się całkowicie czarne. - A właśnie.- powiedział Przemek- Wszystkiego najlepszego. - Dzięki.- powiedział Smąriusz- A gdzie masz dla mnie prezent? Przemek chciał odpowiedzieć, ale przerwało mu krakanie kruków za jego plecami. Odwrócił się i zobaczył że na Cmentarzu jest ich cała masa. - Obsrają nam wszystkie pojazdy opancerzone!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz - Raczej nie po to tutaj są.- odpowiedział Przemek- To ulubione ptaki Lokiego. Widocznie przysłał nam komitet powitalny.- gdy tylko Przemek skończył mówić zdanie, ptaki poleciały w górę, utworzyły cos na kształt strzałki ze swoich ciał i poleciały na północ- Chodź Smąriusz, nasza białowłoska chyba chce sobie powalczyć. Necrocronus,' na północ od CreepyTown' Przemek przyglądał się miejscu, do którego zaprowadziły go ptaki. Jałowa, martwa ziemia pokryta wyłącznie nagrobkami. Niebo szare i pokryte chmurami. Podobnie jak przed laty pod Verdun. Chłopak przechadzał się po miejscu aż zobaczył wielką, czarną kryptę. A na niej wielkiego, czarnego pająka dosiadanego przez Lokiego. - Wiesz, od jakiegoś czasu interesują mnie tylko orkowie i bandyci.- powiedział Loki- Kto się jednak skupia tylko na jednym, nie wie co traci. Twoja dusza, twe występki są tak złe... - A ja w dupie mam rymowanki twe.- przerwał Lokiemu Przemek- Twoje ptaki przyprowadziły mnie tutaj w jakimś konkretnym celu? - Bardzo konkretnym. By pożreć twoją plugawą duszę. Poważnie, nawet orkowie nie mają tyle na sumieniu co ty! - Po prostu miałem więcej okazji niż oni. W każdym razie- Przemek wyciągnął miecz i ruchem ręki przywołał do siebie Smąriusza - dałeś radę? - Nie było większych problemów.- powiedział duch - Świetnie. - Jakieś ostatnie słowa przed śmiercią?- spytał Loki wyjmując swoje Kościste Ostrze - Może innym razem. Przemek kilkoma ruchami dłoni sprawił, że Smąriusz przestał być małym glutkiem i urósł do rozmiarów dwu metrowego "kloca" z dwoma rękoma i nogami. Z kolei miecz Przemka zaczął świecić i emanować mocą. Loki nie mógł być gorszy, wszedł ze swojego wierzchowca by razem z nim zeskoczyć z krypty i znaleźć się niecały metr od swoich oponentów. - Więc zaczynajmy.- powiedział Loki Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przemek vs. Loki Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures